Keep On Charmin'
by shoppingfan
Summary: PLEASE READ AND CHECK OUT OUR POLLS! If you are still with us please contintue to stay with us. New chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Hi This Is Larissa and Cait! This is our first time writing together, so please give us some slack. We appreciate reviews and flames ( they help us do better)! Anyway thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: This is not our story…We do not own it. Any characters that you do not recognize are ours.

Chapter 1

"Ahh!" Piper shrieks. A blue demon had just appeared in front of her.

"Paige!" Piper yells after she froze the demon and the energy ball he had thrown at her.

"Honey, I have to go, Piper's calling me," Paige says and then quickly kisses Henry.

"But what about lunch?" he says.

"I'm sorry, I'll be back as quick as I can," Paige says as she excuses herself from the table and heads towards the bathroom. Once safely inside a stall she orbed to the manor.

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch," Piper apologizes.

"Don't worry about it," Paige says, "What is this thing?" She adds referring to the demon.

"I'm not sure, I was hoping you could send the energy ball at him and he would be vanquished," Piper says, "And make it fast!"

"3..." Piper counts, "2...1..." When she got to one, she unfroze the demon and Paige reversed the direction the energy ball was headed and the demon erupted in fire.

"What do you think that thing was?" Paige asks.

"I don't know and I don't care as long as he's out of the house," Piper replies.

"Why didn't you just blow him up?" Paige questions.

"That hasn't been working so great lately. It just doesn't seem to be enough anymore," Piper answers, "The important thing is that he's gone, so why don't you just go back to your lunch with Henry."

"Not before I check The Book of Shadows!" Paige replies.

"Have you heard from Phoebe lately?" Piper asks as she follows Paige up the stairs.

"Not since Monday, why?" Paige says.

"They had now reached the attic door. Paige turned the knob and entered.

"She just seems to be getting more and more distant and more and more demons keep showing up," Piper says as she shuts the door behind her and goes over to stand in front of Paige and The Book of Shadows.

"And you think that if Phoebe were around more, she would have premonitions, and we could predict when the attacks would occur," Paige says as she turns the pages in the book.

"Yeah," Piper says beginning to pace, "I guess I'm just worried about Chris and Wy..."

"Here it is!" Paige interrupts.

She points to a page in the book and immediately begins reading, "Calkin, a rare species of demons. Only expected to be twenty left in the world. Blinking, and energy balls are their only powers. Lower level demons, easily vanquished by just about any power."

"If they don't have any useful powers why would they come to the manor?" Paige wonders allowed.

"Piper?" Paige says wrapping her sister in a hug, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about that Calkin," Piper says, "Now that I've found out that I can take these demons by myself, why don't you go back to your date?"

"Can you still call it a date when you're married?" Paige jokes.

"Haha, you're quite funny today!" Piper replies.

"Alright I'll go, but promise me you'll call me if you need anything," Paige says reluctantly.

"Promise," Piper says.

"I hate cleaning up after demons!" Piper mutters as she scrubs the floor with a sponge on her hands and knees.

"Stupid demons!" Piper screams as she stands up and begins vigorously scrubbing the wall.

Bam!

Piper quickly spins around, dropping the sponge from her hand as she froze the demon.

"Paige!" she shrieks.

"I'm sorry, I have to go again," Paige apologizes.

"It's alright, I have to get back to the station anyways," Henry says, still trying to get used to the whole Paige being a witch thing.

"Another one!" Paige says as she examines the blue demon.

"Yep," Piper says, obviously annoyed about the number of demons that seemed to be appearing lately.

"Why didn't you blow him up?" Paige says as she stares at the demon.

"I don't know, something gave me the impression that you were interested in these demons," Piper replies.

Paige didn't like Piper's snippy mood, but she was glad that Piper had at least called her instead of just blowing the demon up.

"They're called Calkins and I'm just curious about them," Paige says, trying to match Piper's sarcastic mood, "I mean why would you want yourself killed if your species was in danger?"

"I don't care; I just want him out of the house! I just cleaned up after the last one!" Piper shouts.

"Can you unfreeze his head?" Paige asks, hoping to calm down Piper and find out why the demons keep coming.

Piper moved her hand to unfreeze the demon, but instead blew it up.

"Whoops," Piper says.

"Ok," Paige says taking control, "Here's what we're gonna do. You are going to go upstairs and try to calm down and I'm going to go get Phoebe."

"I don't need to calm down; I just need to get rid of the demons!" Piper protests.

"I'm going to take care of the demons; you just go take a bubble bath or something," Paige says, trying not to get angry at her sister.

"Fine!" Piper shouts as she makes her way up the stairs.

Paige waited until she heard the bathroom door slam before she orbed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2 we hope you like it!

Chapter 2

Paige arrived in the empty elevator of the apartment building; she had decided that Phoebe would be mad at her if she just showed up in the apartment.

Paige exited the elevator on Phoebe's floor and dang the doorbell to the apartment.

"Hey Paige," Phoebe says eyeing Paige suspiciously, "What's up?"

"Can I come in?" Paige asks.

Phoebe thinks for a minute before replying, "I guess." She stepped away from the door and holds it open for Paige.

Paige sat down on the couch; Phoebe immediately began cleaning up the messy apartment.

"So what's up?" Phoebe says as she gathers a pile of dirty clothes from the floor and takes them to the washer.

"Well Piper..." Paige says.

"Piper what?" Phoebe shouts from the kitchen over the sound of the washer.

"Piper found a demon," Paige explains.

"What about a demon?" Phoebe yells back.

"Piper found one in the living room," Paige replies, getting annoyed.

"Piper found what?" Phoebe shouts back.

Paige finally angry enough at her sister. She orbed into the kitchen and turned off the washer. "Look Phoebe this is important and I would really appreciate it if you at least tried to listen!"

"Geez, what's up your ass?" Phoebe asks.

"I knew I shouldn't have come here," Paige mutters before orbing.

"Paige wait!" Phoebe shouts and sticks her arm in the blue orb that was floating towards the ceiling.

Paige returned them both to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe says.

"No, I'm sorry," Paige says, "I don't know what's wrong with me; I haven't been myself lately." Paige stops to grab her head. Still holding her head and looking at the floor Paige continues, "But this isn't about me this is about Piper."

"Paige, are you ok?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Paige lies.

"Ok, so what about Piper?" Phoebe asks as she leads the way to the living room.

Bang!

"Ouch!"

Phoebe turn around, expecting a demon, but instead sees Paige holding her leg.

"Paige," Phoebe says, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Paige denies again as she hops on one foot to the couch.

"Paige," Phoebe says, narrowing her eyes and folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm fine," Paige says as she hops on one foot to the couch.

"You don't look fine," Phoebe says; catching Paige as she teetered towards the coffee table.

"I'm just a little dizzy," Paige admits, "I think it's from all the orbing I've been doing lately."

"Why have you been doing so much orbing lately?" Phoebe asks.

"Well," Paige says looking at the clock on the DVD player, "Basically Piper is annoyed that demons keep showing up and she thinks her power isn't good enough anymore; so she keeps calling me to help vanquish them," Paige says really fast.

"Whoa, slow down!" Phoebe says.

"Sorry, it's just that Piper is going to be out of the bath soon, and if we're not there..." Paige replies.

"Gotcha. So we'll discuss this later?"

Paige nods in agreement.

"Let's hope this works," Paige says as she grabs her sister's outstretched hand; referring not only to the orbing, but also to calming down Piper.

"Ouch!" Phoebe shouts as she lands half on Paige and half on her bed.

Paige gets up and runs awkwardly down the hallway, bumping into things on her way down it.

"Whoa, not so fast," Phoebe shouts as she follows her.

Paige dashes in the bathroom door and throws up.

"Eww, Paige," Piper shouts from the bathtub as she looks away.

"Paige, are you sure you're ok?" Phoebe asks as she arrives at the scene.

Paige nods and starts teetering backwards.

Phoebe sticks her arms out and catches her.

"Paige!" Phoebe shouts as she gently sets Paige on the floor. She shakes Paige back and forth and then checks for a pulse.

"Is she alive?" Piper asks. She was now kneeling next to Phoebe in a towel.

"Yeah, I think she just fainted," Phoebe replies as she fills a cup with water.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Paige what are you doing here?" Henry says shocked, glancing around to make sure no on had seen her appear. He was in the copy room making copies of some files the chief had requested.

"I'm not sure," Paige admits, "One minute I was in the bathroom with Phoebe and Piper and the next minute I was here."

"Are you crazy? Someone could have seen you!" Henry whisper shouts.

"I really have no idea how I got here," Paige says wondering how she got here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe sticks her hand in the cup that she got from the sink and begins sprinkling water on Paige's head.

"Whoa!" Paige sputters as she wipes the water from her face, "That was weird!"

"What happened?" Phoebe asks, concerned.

"I must have orbed to see Henry," Paige replies, unsure of what really happened.

"No you didn't you were here the whole time," Phoebe says, confused by the news.

The sisters pondered what could have happened for a minute before Piper says, "Let me get this straight; you say you were with Henry?"

"And you say I was here," Paige says, "I wonder if it's a new power."

"I don't think you can astral project if you can orb," Phoebe replies.

"Apparently I can," Paige says falling back against the couch.

"I guess it sorta makes sense since Prue had that power," Piper says, still trying to understand.

"Well whatever it is I have to get control of it," Paige says, "I'm just glad no one saw me project into the police station."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! We hope you like this chapter. If you want anything in the story e-mail us! We would also like to have at least 20 reviews by next weekend!

Chapter 3

_A couple days after the incident._

Piper and Phoebe were staring at their sleeping sister who was buried under the covers with her head on top of two pillows.

All of a sudden Paige opened her eyes and sat up.

"Paige, I know that look," Piper says, "Don't do it.

"But my charge," Paige protests.

"Right now you're in charge of yourself," Phoebe says.

"But!" Paige protests again.

"You're not going anywhere!" Piper says firmly.

"But what if my charge dies," Paige whines.

Phoebe had been trying to solve Paige's problem for about a day now.

"Phoebe," Piper says, narrowing her eyes at her sister.

"Piper, can you go get me The Book?" Phoebe replies.

"What are you planning on doing with it?" Piper says, suspiciously.

"I think I figured out a way to solve our problems," Phoebe says, smiling.

"Great!" Paige says.

"Personal gain," Piper says.

"Do you want to get it, or shall I?" Phoebe says.

"Fine!" Piper mutters as she stomps up the stairs to the attic and gets the book.

"Here!" she says throwing the book onto Paige's bed.

Phoebe sits down on the end of the bed and begins flipping through the book.

"Ah, here it is!" Phoebe says excitedly.

"How did that get in here?" Piper asks.

"I've been writing all of our old spells in there," Paige admits.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Piper says, "Besides we'd have to rewrite it."

"Well it's not like we have much of a choice, we can't let Paige's charges suffer anymore."

"Right!" Paige adds.

"So how's this going to work?" Piper asks.

"If we write it just right, I'll get Paige's powers and she'll get my powers," Phoebe explains.

"Alright," Piper gives in, "But remember I told you this was a bad idea," she says as she grabs each of her sisters hands.

The sisters say the revised spell.

"Did it work?" Paige asks.

"Phone," Phoebe says to test her new powers.

The phone wobbled towards her hand and fell.

As the phone fell Piper froze it and unfroze it.

"Guess I'm gonna need some practice," Phoebe says.

"I don't know how you did it," Piper says approvingly.

"Ouch!" Phoebe says grabbing her head, "God how do you stand this?"

"You can't go yet, you have to get control of my powers!" Paige says.

Phoebe takes a deep breath and concentrates, "Pillow," she says.

The pillow rises from the bed and wavers a bit, but not as much as the phone, and lands in her hand. Phoebe smiles, proud of herself.

Tossing the pillow back to Paige, she says, "Book." The book comes off the shelf and lands in Phoebe's hand, barely moving at all.

Piper looked surprised that her sister had gotten control of the power so quickly.

"You're a quick learner," Paige says, "Try a different power."

Putting her hand up like a stop sign, Phoebe turns to Piper, "Living room," she says.

Piper turns into a blue cloud and rises a bit before falling to the ground.

Phoebe took a deep breath and tried again, "Kitchen!"

Again, Piper turned into a blue orb and this time disappeared.

"Thanks!" Paige says as they wait for Piper to reappear.

"Anything for my sister," Phoebe says, "I hope you feel better soon."

"Me too."

"Think she's ok?" Phoebe asks, worriedly.

"Why don't you check?"

"Right," Phoebe says, remembering she could now orb.

Closing her eyes in deep concentration, Phoebe vanished in a blue blob. She landed with a thud on the kitchen floor next to Piper.

"Ow!" Phoebe says, pulling herself to her knees, next to her sister.

Phoebe leans over Piper. "Piper, are you ok?"

No response.

"Piper!" she says looking for an injury. She lifts Piper's head off the ground and finds a small pool of blood and a gash on the back of her head.

"This was not a good idea," Phoebe mutters to herself. "I can do this," she tells herself as she takes a deep breath and places her hands above the cut on Piper's head.

After about 30 seconds of nothing happening Phoebe started to panic and orbed both her and Piper up to Paige.

"Paige help!" she says trying to stay calm.

"Put your hands above her head," Paige instructs.

Phoebe put her hands above Piper's head and looked at Paige for further instructions.

"Now take some deep breaths, and clear your mind." Paige seeing that Phoebe was following her instructions continued, "Think about how much you love her."

Phoebe sat calmly by Piper concentrating on how much she loved her, hoping she could heal the wound. A yellow glow began to form under her hands and healed Piper's cut.

"Piper," Phoebe whispers with tears in her eyes; she wraps her sister in a big hug. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I doubted you," Piper replies.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay in updating. We hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review!

Chapter 4

Piper and Phoebe's hug was cut short by Paige who leaped over their heads and ran out the door.

Phoebe quickly hops to her feet and is about to follow Paige.

"I've got this," Piper says, "You practice orbing into soft things."

As much as Phoebe wanted to help Paige, she knew she needed to get control of Paige's powers in order to help innocents.

Phoebe took a deep breath and orbed onto her bed. She landed with a thud on her stomach. Phoebe curled into the fetal position and resisted the urge to throw up. She didn't want to keep trying after that, but she knew that lives were at stake. Phoebe took a deep breath and disappeared in a blue swirl, landing on her side on Piper's bed.

"Third time's the charm," Phoebe mutters as she once again vanishes in a blue swirl and landing in a sitting position on her bed.

"Yes!" Phoebe screams in excitement after she lands, standing up next to Piper's bed.

Phoebe decides to share the good news with her sisters. She appears silently behind Piper and puts her hands on Piper's shoulders. Piper jumps and shrieks; Phoebe bursts out laughing.

"That wasn't funny," Piper says angrily as she glares at her sister.

Phoebe continues laughing. She puts her hand up and before Piper could say anything Phoebe shouted, "Living room!"

Paige, who had watched the whole spectacle, shook her head at Phoebe. "Not a good idea," Paige says, still shaking her head.

Phoebe knew her sister was right and decided she should apologize to Piper.

"Sorry, Piper," Phoebe says as she lands next to Piper on the sofa.

Piper gets up and starts walking away.

Phoebe orbed in front of Piper. "Come on Piper, I'm sorry," Phoebe whines.

Piper crosses her arms and makes an angry face at her sister. Phoebe put her hand on Piper's shoulder and orbed them back to Paige's room.

"Hey Paige, how ya doin?" Phoebe says, trying to ignore her angry sister.

"Same," Paige says, "Thank you for doing this." Paige narrows her eyes at her sister.

"No problem," Phoebe replies blushing, "Do you think I'm ready?"

Paige nods. "You're a fast learner," she says and then winks.

"Ouch!" Phoebe shouts as she grabs her head.

Piper stomps out of the room.

"Sorry about Piper," Phoebe says genuinely.

Paige rolls her eyes, "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yeah," Phoebe says, still trying to convince herself. "I'm worried about Piper," she adds.

"Don't worry about her," Paige says.

"What were you going to tell me about Piper?" Phoebe asks.

"I'll tell you later," Paige says, "Now go and don't worry!"

Phoebe vanished in a blue swirl.

"Is she gone?" Piper asks.

Paige nods.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe landed in the middle of a grimy alley. She looked around looking for a charge that could be in danger. Phoebe slowly circled the alley.

Peeking around the side of a box, Phoebe saw a sight she wasn't prepared to see; a girl, well maybe young woman, perhaps seventeen was lying lifeless, a gash across her neck. Phoebe scooped up the lifeless girl up and placed her in her lap. Tears ran down her cheeks as she focused on trying to revive the young woman.

Phoebe just had to save her; she was just too young to die. It wasn't fair that such a young person should have to die. Phoebe continued to focus on revitalizing the girl. She watched as the gap slowly closed.

The girl's eyes opened and she coughed. Phoebe was so happy she wanted to get up and dance, but instead focused her energy on the young woman.

"Are you alright?" Phoebe asks.

"Who are you?" The girl asks as she stands up.

"Paige's sister," Phoebe explains.

"You're Phoebe, right?" the young woman says, still trying to figure out why Paige wasn't there.

"Yeah," Phoebe confirms.

"What are you doing here?"

"Paige is sick, so I'm filling in," Phoebe tells the girl.

The young woman stood about four feet from Phoebe with her arms crossed. She wore jeans with a little bit of dirt on them and a green t-shirt. Her short black hair was tied back in a messy ponytail; her blue-green eyes accusatory.

"But you're not a white lighter," the girl says, getting more confused.

Phoebe didn't think it would be so hard to convince people; after all she was a Charmed One.

"Paige and I switched powers," Phoebe clarifys.

"Oh," the girl says still skeptical.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Phoebe asks. She was interested in the girl, but mostly just wanted to stay away from Piper.

The young woman shrugs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Piper made a face as she listened to the sound of her sister vomiting again. It was becoming a recurrent thing now and Piper was getting tired of it.

Paige stumbled back into bed and Piper looked at her sister; she looked pale and miserable. Piper decided she needed to do something about it.

"Do you want some crackers or water?" Piper asks.

Paige groaned and shook her head.

Before Piper could ask anything else, her sister was asleep.

Piper crept out of the room and went to check on Wyatt and Chris who were quietly playing in her room.

"Hey guys how it goin?" Piper says as she picks up a train and begins playing with her sons.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want?" Phoebe asks.

The girl shrugs again.

"I know this great Italian place that's not far. Do you like Italian?"

"Yeah," the young woman replies.

Phoebe was serious when she said the place wasn't far. It took the pair a little over a minute to reach the restaurant.

"How many?" the hostess asks.

"Two," Phoebe replies.

The hostess grabbed two menus from behind the podium she was standing next to and led Phoebe and the girl to a table by the window.

After pondering the menu for awhile, the two ordered.

While they waited for their food to arrive Phoebe started a conversation, "I never got your name," she says.

"Madelin, Madelin James," the girl said.

"So Madelin, what grade are you in?" Phoebe asks.

"I'm a junior," Madelin says.

"So are you sixteen?" Phoebe asks.

"Seventeen," Madelin says.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper was still playing with her two sons, quietly so as not to wake up Paige.

Bring-bring. The phone started ringing, and Piper quickly jumped up to answer it, hoping it hadn't woken Paige up.

"Hello," Piper says.

"Piper, its Henry," he pauses for a second, "I have a bit of a problem."

Piper knew when Henry called from the station with a problem it wasn't good. "What's going on?" she asks.

"Paige," Henry says in a whisper, "just umm...orbed here again," he says softer.

Piper sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. She suddenly had a bad headache. Piper was confused she thought that the astral projection power would have transferred to Phoebe.

"Sorry, I was playing with the boys and I thought she was asleep," Piper says, "Did anyone see her?"

"I don't think so," he replies.

"Good," Piper says relieved. "I'm really sorry," Piper says, still blaming herself.

"Piper, what's going on?" Henry asks.

"Umm..." Piper says not sure what to say, "I don't exactly know."

"Do you think you could figure it out before this happens again?" he says.

"I'll get Phoebe to help me," Piper says.

"Great," Henry replies.

"Henry, can you do me a favor?" Piper asks.

"I'm kinda busy right now," he says.

"Well unless you want the entire police station to see Paige disappear into thin air, I suggest you help me," Piper says.

"Ok," Henry sighs, "What do I need to do?"

"Get Paige to a place where no one will see her disappear," Piper instructs.

"I thought she could control when she orbed," Henry says, confused.

"This is a little complicated, I'll explain later," Piper says.

"Ok," Henry says, sounding even more confused.

"Call me when you get her to the place," Piper says.

"Ok," Henry says before slamming the phone down really hard.

"Phoebe!" Piper shouts, frustrated and angry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe and Madelin had continued their small talk until the food came and they were now eating in silence.

Phoebe dropped her fork and grabbed her head.

"Ouch!" she said.

"Uh...I'm really sorry, but I've got to go," Phoebe says, throwing enough money for both of them on the table and getting up.

"It's ok," Madelin replies.

"Nice to meet you," Phoebe says as she walks quickly to the bathroom.

The annoying ringing was getting worse.

Phoebe shut the stall door and disappeared in a blue swirl. She landed in Piper's room where Piper was standing still shouting "Phoebe!"

"Piper!" Phoebe shouts.

Piper turns around, surprised to see Phoebe standing behind her.

"Were you trying to kill me?" Phoebe says, stilling hold her head. The ringing had finally stopped, but her head still hurt.

"Sorry," Piper says flustered, "Henry called and he said Paige was there..." Piper says really fast.

"Woah, slow down," Phoebe says as she helps her sister sit down on the bed.

Piper frustrated started over, "Paige asteral projected to the police station again," she says a little slower.

Phoebe frowned in confusion. She thought she was supposed to have Paige's powers.

"I don't get it," Phoebe says.

"Me either," Piper says.

Bring.

Piper picked up the phone after the first ring.

"Ok Piper," Henry says.

"Phoebe we're going to try to get Paige to come back," Piper says as she walks to Paige's room.

Henry thought Piper was talking to him and replies, "How long will it take?"

"Not very long," Piper says a little doubtful. They hadn't tried this in awhile.

"Give me the phone!" a voice from Henry's end of the line said.

"Piper I don't know what's going on; I keep trying to go home, but I can't," Paige says.

"We're going to get you home, just stay still for a minute," Piper instructs.

Phoebe started shaking Paige and shouting her name. A few seconds later Paige came to. She sat straight up horrified.

"Are you ok?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know," Paige replies, her eyes still wide.

"Piper! Piper!"

Phoebe realized Piper had dropped the phone.

"Sorry Henry, Piper dropped the phone" she apologizes.

"Is Paige ok?" Henry asks.

"I'm not sure," Phoebe replies.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Henry asks.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with her," Phoebe replies.

"Well you better find out before she ends up here again," Henry says.

"I'll do my..." Phoebe said before she realized Henry had hug up on her.

Phoebe sighed.

The three sisters sat in silence for awhile all of them pondering what could be wrong with Paige.

"I think I know," Piper says quietly.

Ok guys so we left you with a cliffhanger! Waht do you guys think about that chapter? We deeply apolgize for it being so late. But Larissa went on vacation and Cait had to study! We are so deeply apolgize again. We will try our best to get it out sooner next time.


	6. Chapter 6

We are so so so so so sorry!!! We had writers block, then Larissa had band camp. And Cait had to go somewhere. Then we just were not around internet! We are sorry. We will try to get the chapters up quicker but with school starting for both of us it will be hard to do because of homework. So please bear with us on it.

Chapter 6

"Paige," Piper says. She sits down on the bed next to Paige and folds her hands in her lap, "When was the last time you got your period?"

"What?" Paige asks excited that someone thought they knew what was wrong with her.

Paige grew silent and her excitement faded. "No way," she whispered.

"Paige, when?" Phoebe says as she sits down on the bed.

Paige looks at her hands, her hair in her face. "Six weeks," she whispers.

Piper leans forward and sweeps Paige's hair out of her eyes.

"Paige its ok," Piper says seeing the tears that were no longer hiding behind her sister's hair. Phoebe wraps her sister in a big hug.

Paige took a few deep breaths and stopped crying.

"Sorry guys," Paige says as she wipes the tears off with the back of her hand, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Piper pressed her lips together as if she were trying to hold the words she wanted to say in.

"Well we're going to find out," Phoebe says as she gets up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Paige asks, grabbing her sister's arm.

"To the store to get a test," Phoebe says as she gets up and leaves Paige's room.

"And I'm making you an appointment with the doctor," Piper announces.

"But we don't even know yet," Paige protests.

"We can always cancel," Piper yells from the hallway.

Phoebe grabbed her blue sparkly purse from the table near the door. She had her hand on the door knob and was about to open the door. "Ouch!" she yells as she grabs her head, dropping her purse in the process.

A few seconds later Phoebe landed in a blur swirl next to Paige's bed.

"Geez Paige," she says, shaking her head as if to get it to stop ringing.

"Sorry," Paige mutters.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asks her sister as she sits down on the bed.

"It's nothing," Paige says as she pulls herself into a sitting position, "I shouldn't have called you up here."

"Paige, you wouldn't have called me up here if it wasn't anything," Phoebe says sternly although she was more worried than angry.

"You're right," Paige sighs. "I was wondering if I could come with you."

"Sure if that's what you really want," Phoebe replies, skeptical that Paige wanted to cone with her.

"It's what I really want," Paige insists.

Paige peals the thick covers off of her body and moves herself so that she's sitting next to her sister.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Phoebe asks getting more nervous that her sister had an ulterior motive for going with her.

"Yes," Paige says confidently.

Paige stands up slowly and crosses the room to the closet. She looks at her clothes and contemplates wearing jeans. Deciding that it would be too much work, she crosses her room to her dresser and takes out a pair of black sweat pants and a green cami.

Paige put the clothing on quickly and turned to the mirror. She looked at herself, staring at her greasy, tangled hair and her pale skin. Paige grabbed her brush off of her dresser and ran it quickly through her hair. The brush took care of the tangled problem, but her hair was still greasy. Paige shrugged deciding that it would have to do and turned to her bed where her sister was still sitting. Paige had almost forgotten her sister was there, she had been so quiet.

"Ready," Paige says to her sister as she grabs a pair of simple flip-flops from her closet and slides them on her feet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper went to her purse and got her address book. She took the tiny blue book with her to the kitchen. Piper took the phone from its stand and opened the little blue book to the v section. Finding the number she needed, Piper turned the phone on and dialed.

The receptionist answered on the second ring, "Dr. Varner, OBgyn's office this is Stacie," the perky receptionist says.

"Hi Stacie this is Piper Halliwell; I'm calling to make an appointment for my sister, Paige," Piper says, trying to match the receptionist perky voice.

"Hmm…Let me see what I have," Stacie says.

Piper could hear the clicking of keys on her end of the phone. She drummed her fingers on the counter impatiently as she waited for Stacie to say something.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye Piper!" Phoebe whispers, stepping into the kitchen and waving. Paige steps in as well and mimics her sister's gesture.

Phoebe and Paige turn to leave the kitchen.

Piper throws a note pad at Phoebe and Phoebe turns around quickly.

Piper gives her sister an angry look.

Phoebe turns around and with Paige in tow heads to the door, picking her purse up from the floor on her way.

"Yeah Stacie, that sounds good. Thanks," Piper says, keeping the anger from her voice although she wanted to strangle Phoebe.

"Phoebe," she shouts.

"Ouch!" Phoebe says dropping her purse on the driveway.

"Be right back," she says through clenched time.

"Take me with you," Paige begs, "I got you into this," she says guiltily.

Phoebe picks her purse up and wraps her arm around her sister.

Piper was standing in front of the stairs, her arms folded across her chest.

"Paige I need to talk to Phoebe for a second," Piper says calmly as she grabs Phoebe's arm and drags her into the kitchen.

Paige could hear them yelling from the living room.

"What were you thinking?" Piper yells.

"Paige just wanted to go with me," Phoebe snaps back.

"She's not going anywhere in her condition," Piper retorts.

Paige couldn't take it anymore; she had to do something.

"Stop it!" Paige shouts as enters the kitchen, surprising both of her sisters.

"Piper I want to go with Phoebe because you're…" Paige bit her lip, stopping herself just in time. She didn't want to make Piper madder. "Because I want to get out of the house," Paige says, "It was my idea, not Phoebe's. You should be yelling at me."

Piper just stood there for a second not sure how to reply to her sister's outburst.

"Sorry Phoebe," she muttered.

"It's alright," Phoebe replies.

Piper gave her sisters each a big hug.

"We'll be back soon," Phoebe assure Piper.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Ya'll it's Cait and Larissa again we are so very sorry we have not posted for nearly 2 months but we had school and homework…so we were not able to post…but here we are posting this 15th of October…so we hope you like this chapter!!! We pray our readers are still with us!!! If ya'll are till with us please send us a review!!!

Chapter 7

Paige and Phoebe once again made there way to the car, this time successfully.

Paige opened the passenger door and slid into the seat. Phoebe got in as well and turned to look at her sister. Seeing how pale Paige was made Phoebe nervous. Phoebe hesitated when she started the car. She couldn't help, but think that maybe Piper was right; Paige wasn't in any condition to be going anywhere. Then she started thinking that Paige had an ulterior motive.

"What's wrong?" Paige asks. Phoebe had hesitated too long.

'I should be asking you that' Phoebe thought to herself, but she didn't say it; she didn't want to make her sister feel any worse. On the other hand she wanted to say something. "I can't help, but think you have a different reason for coming," she says.

"Well," Paige says, looking out the window; her extremely pale face suddenly turned bright red. "Forget about it," Paige says quickly.

"Paige," Phoebe says. She was starting to get nervous; there was something that was obviously disturbing Paige. "Talk to me," she adds.

"It's nothing. I'm just nervous," Paige says still unwilling to look her sister in the eye which further proved to Phoebe that there was something seriously wrong. "Can we just go now?" Paige asks quietly.

"Paige you know you can tell me anything," Phoebe insists.

The thing was Paige really wanted to tell Phoebe; the problem was she couldn't think of a way to tell her sister without making her really mad. And she was also distracted by the fact that she could be pregnant. She took a few deep breaths before responding. "I really want to tell you, but not right now," Paige says looking her sister the eyes.

Phoebe knew her sister was being sincere in wanting to tell her, but she wondered if Paige was really going to tell her later. "Ok," she says as she gives her sister a hug holding on a bit too long.

"Are we ever going to get out of the driveway?" Paige asks.

The two sister's laugh as Phoebe finally turns the car on and backs out of the driveway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper scrubbed at the dishes, hoping it would make her anger disappear. She was pretending that each dish was a different member of her family.

The one she was focused on at the moment was Phoebe. Even though Piper said she forgave Phoebe for taking Paige with her; she really didn't. Then there was the fact that Phoebe never called or came over anymore. She always had some excuse. "I have to write my column," she'd say. Piper was tired of the excuses for all she cared her sister might as well be living in a different country or maybe even dead. "No not dead," Piper thought to herself, "Just far away from here."

"Piper you need some help; you've been doing dishes for half an hour," Leo calls out.

Piper didn't hear him. She was too absorbed in her incessant scrubbing.

Leo comes up behind Piper and wraps his hands around her waist. Piper dropped the plate and smacked into Leo as she turned around, blowing up the coffee pot in the process.

"What the hell?" Piper shouts.

"What I can't touch my own wife?" Leo says, rubbing his collar bone which Piper had hit with her elbow.

"Not like that," Piper yells gesturing with her arms for emphasis, "What if you…"Piper pauses when she hears an explosion and was suddenly being sprayed with water.

"Piper you really need to get your anger under control," Leo scolds his wife, getting a little angry himself. He was getting tired of Piper's anger getting so out of control that she lost control of her powers. The items seemed to be getting larger; the accidents more frequent. Today it was the coffee pot and the faucet; yesterday it was a mirror. He had tried talking to Piper after she blew up the mirror, but she blew up a chair before he could get out more than, "Piper, this is a problem." Sometimes he wished he could just tie her hands behind her back.

Leo looked from his angry wife to the quickly spreading pool of water on the floor. "Why don't you go upstairs and change while I clean this up?" Leo suggests to his wife.

"Fine!" Piper says throwing her arms up in frustration, blowing up part of the counter.

As soon as he heard Piper's angry steps fade away he rushed into the basement. Leo found the power and water box and quickly flipped the kitchen's emergency shut off switch.

Leo slowly made his ascent back to the kitchen. He was in no hurry to clean up the colossal mess his wife had left for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe and Paige drove to the store in silence; they were both absorbed in their own thoughts. Phoebe pulled the car into a parking spot just outside of the store and got out of the car. Seeing that her sister was out of the car as well, Phoebe locked the car and led the way into the store.

"It's going to be ok. Just take deep breaths. In and out. In and out," Paige thought to herself as she followed her sister into the store. Paige continued following her sister through the store, still telling herself everything was going to be alright.

Paige had just about convinced herself that it was in fact going to be ok when she found herself in front of the pregnancy tests. She looked at her sister who was very calm.

Phoebe reached out and grabbed a First Response test and a Clear Blue test.

"Wh...why do we need two?" Paige stammers.

"Just a precaution," Phoebe says.

Paige nods, unable to say anything. Phoebe starts to walk away, but realizes that Paige is not moving. She takes her sister by the hand, leading her to the check out counter.

Paige stood to the left of Phoebe, staring off into space. The man at the counter quickly rung up the merchandise and put it in a plastic bag. Phoebe paid and took the plastic bag in one hand and Paige in the other. Phoebe then led her sister out to the car.

"Paige, are you ok?" Phoebe asks once they were in the car.

Paige nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo was busy wiping up water in the kitchen; he was now thoroughly soaked in it. He was on his tenth towel and was getting close to finishing. Leo quickly wiped up the last of the water, got up off his knees, and grabbed the pile of wet towels. Towels in hand, Leo marched over to the washing machine. He stuffed the towels inside and added soap.

Leo wanted to change out of his dripping clothes, but he did not want to see Piper; he was afraid of another outburst. He grabbed a broom and dust pan and began sweeping up the mess of glass and other stuff that was on the floor.

He was dumping the last of it into the garbage when the front door opened. A few seconds later Phoebe came bursting into the kitchen with Paige close behind.

"Where's Pip…" Phoebe stops when she gets a better look at Leo and the kitchen. "What the hell happened?" She asks.

"Piper got a little angry," Leo explains.

Phoebe looks around at the kitchen and the contents of the trash can.

Paige hits herself in the head, wishing she had told Phoebe.

"Paige what is it?" Phoebe stops her inspection to say.

"That's what I was going to talk to you about," she says quietly.

"I thought I heard the door," a clean and smiling Piper says, interrupting the conversation.

"Let's find out," she says as she leaves the kitchen.

"We need to talk later," Phoebe whispers to Leo.

Leo nods and follows them to the stairs. "I'm going to the hardware store," he says.

"Might wanna change first," Phoebe suggests.

"Right," Leo says following them up the stairs.

The sisters entered the bathroom and Leo entered his bedroom.

Phoebe took one of the boxes. Piper took the other.

"Paige you ready?" Phoebe asks after she'd opened the test.

Paige took a deep breath and took the test from her sister.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Ya'll it's Cait and Larissa again we are so very sorry we have not posted for nearly 1 month but we had school and homework…so we were not able to post…but here we are posting this 27th of November…so we hope you like this chapter!!! We pray our readers are still with us!!! If ya'll are still with us please send us a review!!! So here is our disclaimer and CHAPTER 8 YAY!!!!

Disclaimer: Charmed is not our story...but these are our ideas. Any characters that you do not recognize are ours.

Chapter 8

Paige took the other test from Piper and stood there for a minute, staring at her sisters.

"What are you waiting for?" Piper says, bringing Paige back to reality.

"Aren't you guys leaving?" Paige asks.

"We're not going anywhere," Piper says sternly.

"Come on Piper," Phoebe says, grabbing her sister's hand and trying to take her out of the bathroom, but Piper wasn't budging.

Paige rolled her eyes, "Just turn around," she says.

Piper reluctantly turned around and Phoebe was still holding her hand, but Piper didn't notice.

The sound of a toilet flush was heard and Phoebe and Piper turned around.

Paige put the two tests on top of a paper towel Piper laid out by the sink.

The sisters stood in silence, staring at the tests as if they were about to light on fire. Paige—getting more nervous by the second— started pacing the room. Piper kept looking at her watch, willing the time to speed up. Phoebe bit her lip; she was beginning to feel that she was the only sane person.

Piper suddenly cried out. The sisters gathered around the sink, staring at the tests. "3…2…1…" Piper counted.

Paige's jaw dropped in disbelief when she saw that both tests said "pregnant." Piper gave her shocked sister a hug. Not knowing what else to do, Phoebe joined in on the hug.

"I'm gonna be an aunt!" Phoebe shouts.

Paige was still shocked. She was having conflicting emotions: she was glad she finally knew what was wrong with her, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to be a mother.

The hug finally ended and Paige really wanted to be alone to sort out her thoughts.

"I want to be alone for awhile," Paige tells her sisters.

"Ok," Phoebe says, respecting her sister's decision. She gently steered Piper to the door and with difficulty, got her out of the room.

Paige shut the door and locked it. She said the spell she had come up with long ago to sound proof the room and started the bath.

Paige undressed and stared at herself in the mirror. She tried to picture herself pregnant, but after awhile gave up and climbed into the bath.

The bath was hot and relaxing and Paige lay there for awhile trying to come up with a good way to tell Henry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper sat in Chris and Wyatt's room watching them play with blocks; Phoebe sat next to her sister on the bed.

Phoebe was trying to come up with a way to talk to Piper about what had happened earlier without making her mad.

"Ouch!" Phoebe cried out and grabbed her head.

"Not in here!" Piper says. She didn't want to confuse Wyatt and Chris.

Phoebe walked into the hallway and orbed. She landed in the bathroom.

"I thought you wanted to be alone," Phoebe says, confused.

"I did, but I want to talk to you," Paige replies.

"Ok," Phoebe says as she sits down on the floor next to the bathtub.

"How long do you think we have?" Paige asks, rearranging the bubbles in the tub.

"Maybe 15 minutes," Phoebe says, "Can't Piper hear us?"

"No," Paige says smiling.

Phoebe frowns, "Why not?"

"Maybe I'll tell you sometime," Paige says, winking at her sister. "About Piper," Paige says taking a deep breath, "She's been acting weird ever since you moved out and it just seems to be progressing."

"What do you mean by weird?"

"She gets mad really easily and lately that anger has led to her blowing things up and she called me back to the house to help her kill a Calkin because she didn't think she could do it."

"_That's weird,"_ Phoebe thought. "Are there certain things that seem to set her off?" she asks Paige.

Paige thinks for a minute before replying, "Not really, but she's also been messing up recipes and her cooking has been terrible."

"Hmm…" Phoebe says, baffled. Piper never messes up anything having to do with cooking. "Could it be demon related?" she wonders.

"I really don't think so."

"Once she cast a spell on herself so she couldn't feel pain. I wonder if she did something like that and the spell backfired."

"It's possible. I really can't figure out what's going on with her, that's why I brought you home."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"Leo did and it ended in her breaking a mirror. I want to talk to her, but I'm afraid it will make it worse," Paige admits.

"When Leo gets back I think we should tie her arms behind her and find out what's going on once and for all," Phoebe says, standing up.

Phoebe nods at her sister and contemplates telling her about the conversation she had with Piper after they found the Calkin.

"There's more isn't there?" Phoebe says, sitting back down.

"It's nothing," Paige replies, turning away from her sister.

"Paige, when I told you you can tell me anything, I meant it. You won't hurt my feelings, I promise," Phoebe assures her sister.

Paige still facing away from her sister says, "Piper blames the Calkin attack on you— she thinks if you were here you would have gotten a premonition and we would have been prepared."

"See that wasn't too bad. Was it?" Phoebe jokes, "I know I haven't been around lately and I'm really sorry."

Paige turns back to face her sister, "It's okay. It's not like you planned to make Piper go crazy."

The sisters laugh both relieved that they knew what the other was thinking.

"I'm starting to get prune fingers," Paige complains.

"And Piper's probably starting to get worried," Phoebe replies and then disappears in a blue orb.

Paige pulled the drain, stood up, and brushed the bubbles off her body. She wrapped herself in towel and left the safety of the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where've you been?" Piper says angrily.

Phoebe replies with a vague answer, "Don't worry about it everything's fixed."

Piper frowns and is about to say something when Wyatt calls out "Daddy!" and disappears in a blue swirl.

"I got it!" Phoebe says and orbs downstairs.

"Hi Wyatt!" Leo says as he picks up his son who had landed right in front of him.

"Need some help?" Paige asks.

"Yes!" Phoebe says grabbing her sister and pulling her towards the door.

"Go see mommy," Leo tells his son as he sets him down.

Wyatt reluctantly orbed away and Leo followed his sister-in-laws outside.

"We're going to tie her hands behind her back and try to talk to her," Phoebe says quickly as she grabs bags from the car; she thought Piper was still too mad at Leo to come outside, but she wasn't sure.

"Alright," Leo says hesitantly. He didn't think it would work, but it was useless arguing with Phoebe. He grabbed the marble counter he had bought and headed towards the house.

Paige grabbed the last of the bags and shut the car. _"I really hope this works,"_ she thought to herself as she walked up the driveway.

Phoebe and Paige followed Leo down to the basement and the repair things were set down where they knew they would be safe.

Phoebe looked around and found some rope and Leo helped her to cut it.

"This is going to work," Phoebe says, smiling at her sister as the trio climbed the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys…we have lost most of our readers I am guessing…the last time we updated was in November of 2007…but with school and the holidays and work…we have basically no time to update…I think we may end this story unless we get reviews to keep the story…we are profusely sorry for not updating...as I said I think we may end this story…so if you are still with us thanks…

The trio reached the top of the stairs and stopped. Phoebe orbed into Piper and Leo's bedroom landing behind her and twisting her arms behind her back. Leo and Paige entered the room and helped Phoebe tie Piper's arms behind her back.

Happy with the tightness of the rope, they set her upright on a chair.

"What the hell?" Piper shouts.

"We need to talk," Phoebe says, standing in front of Piper with her arms crossed.

"About what?" Piper shouts louder as she tries to move her arms.

"About why you're so mad," Leo says coming to stand next to Phoebe.

"I'm not mad!" Piper shouts a little softer this time.

"We just want to know what's going on with you," Paige says from her spot on the bed.

"Please Piper we're just trying to help," Phoebe adds.

"Then why'd you tie me up?" Piper yells, still trying to get her arms loose.

"Because otherwise you'd blow up the entire house," Leo replies, trying to look his wife in the eyes.

Piper looked away from him.

"Please Piper," Phoebe insists.

Piper looked at the ground, not wanting to look at her sisters or her husband for fear that she would tell them what was going on.

Paige got an idea. "Piper you know how much you mean to me…" Paige says as she walks towards Piper. Phoebe and Leo backed up to made room for Paige. Paige kneeled down on the floor in front of her sister. "To all of us. Piper you're everything I could have hoped for in a sister," Paige continues.

Piper's hair had fallen in her face and Paige reached forward to brush it out of her face. Tears were streaming down Piper's face. Paige tried to make Piper look at her, but she wouldn't.

"Piper we're you're sisters," Phoebe says, kneeling down beside Paige.

"And you're husband," Leo adds

"You can tell us anything," Paige adds.

"We promise we won't judge you," Phoebe coaxes.

Piper stood up and pushed her sisters out of her way. She ran into her bathroom and slammed the door in Phoebe's face.

"Piper!" Leo pleads, beating on the door.

Paige pulled her knees up on the bed and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Let's give her a minute," she says.

Phoebe crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to her sister. She wrapped her arms around her younger sister as if to shield off all of their problems. "It's gonna be ok," she whispered.

Paige felt safe; with Phoebe's arms around her she truly felt everything would be alright. She let herself enjoy it for awhile, but soon turned her mind back to the task at hand. "Let's check on Piper," she says softly.

Phoebe reluctantly let go of her sister and joined Leo by the bathroom door. "Piper," Phoebe says softly while knocking on the door. "Can we come in?"

A muffled "No!" came from the bathroom.

"Piper, honey please come out," Leo pleads.

"I'll be right back," Paige says hurrying out of the room.

She went down the stairs to the kitchen as fast as she could without getting too nauseous. Paige brought a bowl to the table and gathered the ingredients she needed. She mixed them quickly and poured them into four bottles. Taking two in each hand, Paige hurried back up the stairs.

Paige peeked her head in Piper and Leo's bedroom. Transferring the four bottles into her right hand, Paige used her left to motion to Phoebe to come into the hallway.

"What are those?" Phoebe whispers.

"It's a relaxing potion with a pinch of truth," Paige explains.

Phoebe thought it was weird, but her sister seemed to know more about magic than she did now. "Do you have a plan?" Phoebe asks.

"You orb in, grab Piper and land on the bed. Then, we convince her to take the potion because we're all going to take it," Paige whispers.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Phoebe wonders.

"Pretty sure," Paige replies confidently.

"Alright then," Phoebe says, completely trusting her sister.

Phoebe took a deep breath and orbed in to get Piper while Paige quickly told Leo her plan.

Phoebe landed next to Paige on bed. Piper's head was in Phoebe's lap, her legs across Paige. Leo came and sat down next to Phoebe.

Paige passed Leo and Phoebe the bottles and kept one for herself and giving Piper's to Leo. Phoebe scooted over and moved Piper so she was sitting up, her arms still tied behind her back, and legs still across Paige.

"Piper, we need to talk about what's bothering you," Phoebe says.

"I don't want to," she replies bitterly.

"Piper, we're trying to help you," Leo says.

"Piper, I'm gonna give you some medicine that's going to help you relax," Paige says soothingly.

Piper looked skeptical.

"We're all going to take it," Leo says as he gives his wife her bottle.

Piper still looked skeptical, but drank hers after everyone else had.

They sat in silence for a few minutes to make sure the mixture worked. Leo gently massaged Piper's back; Phoebe held Piper's hand, and Paige massaged her feet.

"What's your favorite animal?" Phoebe broke the silence by asking Piper a simple question.

"Koala," Piper replied without skipping a beat.

Phoebe went for a little harder one this time—one she didn't know the answer to, but had always wondered. "Who's your favorite sister?"

"Prue," Piper quickly replied, but then hit her self. "Both of..." she started to say, but then changed her answer to "Paige."

Paige perked up; shocked that Piper liked her better than Phoebe—after all Phoebe and Piper had spent their childhood together, whereas they had only known her for four years. "Why?" she whispered.

"Because you're here and always willing to help," Piper says.

Phoebe felt hurt, but she wanted to find out exactly what was bothering her sister, "Are you mad at me?" she asks.

"Yes," Piper replies.

"Why?"

"Because you moved out and you never call or come by and I…" Piper says.

"You what?" Phoebe says knowing her sister was trying hard to resist the tonic.

"I…" Piper tries again. "It's…different with Paige," she finally settles for. "And we never know when demons are coming and I'm…"

Paige looked at Phoebe both of them hoping Piper wouldn't succeed in fighting off the tonic.

"I'm….I can't…" Piper says frustrated. "I'm scared," she finally admits.

"Piper it's ok to be scared," Phoebe says as she squeezes her sister's arm.

"No I'm the…oldest. I can't be scared," Piper says. "Prue never was," she adds softly.

"Piper everyone is scared sometimes. I know Prue was," Phoebe assures her sister.

Piper looked down, avoiding her sisters' and husband's gaze.

"Piper what's wrong?" Paige asks.

"I…I…I," Piper says still trying to resist. "Why are you doing this to me?" she says, tears streaming down her face.

"Because we love you," Leo says.

Phoebe reached out and wiped the tears off her sister's face, but Piper still wouldn't look at them.

"Piper its ok," Paige says.

Piper sat there for a minute trying to decide whether to give in to the tonic or not. She was having a hard time resisting because she was supposed to be relaxing. She continued trying to fight it, "I…I…I hate this!" she says.

Phoebe thought she was talking about the tonic, but Paige had a different idea. "Hate what?" she asks.

"I…I miss Prue," Piper says.

"So do I," Phoebe whispered, trying not to cry.

Phoebe and Piper were so involved in their emotions that they didn't even notice Paige.

"Paige, are you alright?" Leo asks.

Phoebe turned to her younger sister she looked like she'd seen a ghost—her face was whiter than paper.

"That's not what she was going to say," Paige says softly.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Sorry we're updating so slowly. Those of you still reading please review and vote in our polls now on our profile page!

Chapter 10

Paige didn't know what to say. What she had just seen was terrible and she hoped with all of her heart it didn't come true.

Paige got off the bed quickly and ran into the bathroom to throw up. Phoebe followed her in and locked the door behind her.

"What happened?" she asks.

"It was just so terrible," Paige says, tears in her eyes. The truth potion helped her continue, "It's the demon of fear."

"Barbas?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah, he's after Piper and if we don't do something…" even with the truth potion, Paige could not say the word.

Phoebe gave her younger sister a big hug. She knew how scary and how real those visions were.

"We're going to fix this," Phoebe reassures sister. She was scared, but was unwilling to lose another sister to Barbas.

"What are we going to do?" Paige asks.

"Tell Piper."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Paige asks as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"No, but I don't have a better one," Phoebe says as she unlocks the door.

When Phoebe and Paige walked into the room, Leo was hugging Piper and assuring her everything would be alright.

Phoebe sat down next to Piper and put her hands on her sister's lap. Paige sat down on the other side of Phoebe, still feeling sick.

"Piper," Phoebe says softly.

Piper lifts her head off of Leo's chest and looks at her sisters.

She could tell by the way her sister's looked something bad was about to happen.

"What?" she replies quietly.

Phoebe took her sister's hand and rubbed it.

"What's going on?" she turns to Paige.

Paige was speechless; she had no clue what to say.

"There's no easy way to put this," Phoebe says in a calming tone.

"Just tell me," Piper says worriedly.

"Barbas is after you," she says quickly.

"What exactly did you see?" Piper quizzes Paige.

Paige took a deep breath and tried to steady her voice. "He makes you watch as he kills me, Leo, Phoebe, and the boys," Paige took another deep breath, glad that she had taken the truth potion. "He replays over and over how he kills Prue. Then, he tells you you have nothing left to live for and kills you."

Piper mouth dropped open and a cascade of tears came pouring down her face. "But we vanquished him!" she cries.

"We all thought he was gone, Piper," Phoebe replies, "But he's not and if we don't help you get over your fears…"

"Piper, we need the truth now no matter how much you think it's going to hurt," Paige interjects.

Phoebe looked at her sister, stunned that she was being so brave all of a sudden. "I can't lose another sister," she says.

Piper understood what her sisters were saying and she was scared, but she was still reluctant to say anything.

"Piper, this is your life we're talking about," Leo reiterates.

Piper knew what she had to do. Her life was at stake and she didn't even want to think about what would happen if she died.

"It all started when Phoebe married Coup," she sighs, "My life became something I was no longer proud of; it wasn't the thing I had been dreaming about since childhood. I began feeling sorry for myself and angry at the world."

Piper didn't want to say anything more, but she knew she had to do it. She closed her eyes as she said, "It got worse when Phoebe moved out and then I started feeling like I was going to end up alone. I convinced myself that no one cared about me and the only person that had ever cared about me was Prue and she's dead."

Piper started crying and tried to run away, but Phoebe and Leo held her down.

Leo saw that his wife wanted to be with his sisters and decided he would talk to her later.

Phoebe felt bad; she had been avoiding her sisters ever since she had moved out. She was obviously needed here and she regretted that she hadn't returned her sister's calls or come over when she was supposed to. "I'm really sorry guys," Phoebe apologizes, "I shouldn't have just left. I let you down and left Paige to pick up the pieces. It was really selfish of me."

Paige and Piper give Phoebe a big hug. "I'm sorry too," Piper says, "It wasn't fair for me to place the blame on Phoebe and shut you guys out."

"And I'm sorry I didn't try harder to help you," Paige adds.

"So now that we've established that we're all sorry…" Phoebe says. The sisters chuckle at Phoebe's attempt at a joke. "Is there anything else we need to know while the potion is still in effect?"

"I'm done," Piper says.

"I don't think so," Paige adds.

"Good," Phoebe says.

The sisters hug all glad for different reasons.

"I'm going to go talk to Leo," Piper says, breaking up the hug.

"I'll go check on Wyatt and Chris," Phoebe says.

"I'll help," Paige says.

Paige and Phoebe went to Wyatt and Chris's room that had once been Phoebe's.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Phoebe says with a big smile.

Wyatt smiled at his aunt that he hadn't seen in awhile.

Phoebe began playing with Chris. She turned on his mobile and Chris watched as it went round and round.

Paige seeing that her sister had things under control says, "I think I'm going to go work on a potion to vanquish Barbas."

--

Piper got to the bottom of the stairs and took a deep breath before entering the kitchen. Leo was in the process of removing the old counter Piper had exploded.

"I'm sorry," Piper apologizes, "It got out of hand."

Leo was startled; he hadn't heard Piper enter the room. He set down his tools and wiped his hands on his pants. "Me too," Leo replies, "I should have done something sooner."

"It's not your fault, I have no one to blame, but myself," Piper walks over towards Leo and inspects the mess that she had made.

"Don't worry about it, it's all fixable," Leo says after seeing his wife's worried look. Leo turns Piper towards him and lifts her up. He sets her on the good part of the counter and kisses her.

Piper giggles and kisses him back.

"What do you say we take this upstairs?" Leo asks as he once again scoops up his wife.

Piper smiles. It was the first time Leo had seen her smile since Phoebe had gotten married and moved out.

--

Paige climbed the stairs to the attic, praying that she would find a way to vanquish Barbas once and for all. Even though she'd read the page more times than she could count, she decided she'd better start with The Book.

She soon found the right page and read, "Barbas appears on Earth once every thirteen hundred years on Friday the 13th for twenty-four hours. He appears because of the universal junction of negative energies resulting from astrological charts. Barbas feeds off the fears of witches in order to gain power. If he kills 13 unmarried female witches before midnight on Friday the 13th, he will be free from his eternal bonds and roam the earth for eternity."

The information did not really help Paige considering Barbas had broken free from his eternal bonds and was now roaming the earth, probably gaining power quickly and with no way to vanquish him he could potentially wipe out all witches.

Paige was tired and overwhelmed, so she decided to take a break. She made her way to the antique chair they had recently moved to the attic. Closing her eyes, Paige took deep breaths and tried to take her mind off of Barbas.

A soft, but audible thump brought Paige back to the present. Her eyes flew open and quickly scanned the room. In the center of the room—just in front of The Book of Shadows—lay a small leather book that Paige had never seen before.

Paige sat down next to the peculiar book. She shivered; the spot she was sitting in was oddly chilly. Paige pealed back the cover of the book and found the words, "Pruedence Halliwell" written in beautiful cursive on the title page. Paige's mouth dropped. It was Prue's notes; the book they'd been searching for since Prue's death.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long wait between updates! If we get enough reviews of this chapter we will continue the story, so please review!!! We hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 11

Paige was unsure what to do. Should she tell her sisters? She decided to take the book to her room and read it, but how would she get past Phoebe? Paige tiptoed down the stairs and headed to her room.

"Paige!" Phoebe shouts.

Paige hurried into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She sat down on the tile and cracked open the book. Paige suddenly felt dizzy and closed her eyes.

"Ouch!" Paige shouts rubbing her head and opening her eyes at the same time. She was trying to figure out where she was when paper clips came raining down around her.

"What the heck is going on?" Henry hissed as he bent down.

Paige realized that the baby must have astral projected her under Henry's desk.

"I'll explain later," Paige replies.

"Mitchell what are you doing?" the chief demands.

Henry checked to make sure Paige was gone. "I spilled my paper clips," he replies as he begins picking them up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Paige! Paige! Are you alright?" Phoebe bangs on the door.

Hearing no reply she decides to orb in. Paige was lying on her back on the floor. Phoebe checked for a pulse and finding one, decided Paige must have astral projected herself again. She got some water from the sink and sprinkled it on Paige's head.

Paige soon returned and wiped the water off her face.

"Paige, are you OK?" Phoebe asks.

"Who's Paige?" she replies with a confused look on her face.

"Oh gosh you must have a concussion," Phoebe says worried.

"Kidding," Paige replies. "Though I think I hit my head on the floor and then again on Henry's desk."

"I think you've had enough excitement for one day. Why don't you change into some comfy clothes and take a nap?" Phoebe suggests.

Phoebe helped her sister to her bed and gave her a pair of grey pajama pants and a blue cami. Once Paige had changed, Phoebe tucked her in bed. Suddenly Paige remembered she had left Prue's notes in the bathroom and hoped Phoebe had not found them.

"Let me know if you need anything," Phoebe says as she leaves the room.

Paige nods at her. Phoebe shuts the door to her room. Paige was about to get up and see if the book was still in the bathroom when it magically appeared on her lap. "This is so weird," Paige thought. "I wonder how she does this." Paige opened the book and skimmed through the first few pages. There were spells for vanquishing demons and spells for temporarily increasing or changing powers. Paige was shocked at the number of spells. She didn't even know you could do have of the things the spells were for. Overwhelmed, Paige took a couple deep breaths.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was after five and Henry would be home in about half an hour. Since her sisters were not in any state to cook, Phoebe decided she would give it a shot. She wanted to have a special dinner in honor of Paige and Henry, but knew it would have to be simple because she's not a very good cook.

Phoebe decided on spaghetti and quickly gathered the pasta, tomato sauce, and two pans. She filled one with water and set it on high so it would boil. The other she filled with sauce and set it on low to heat it up.

Phoebe admired how fast Leo was able to fix the kitchen as she stirred the sauce. She set a timer for the food and began work on her latest advice column. The letter read:

Dear Phoebe,

I am a twelve, the youngest in my family, and the only girl. I have five older brothers ranging from ages 15 to 24. My brothers are really into sports, and as a result I've always been treated as "one of the guys." My mom died when I was three, so I never really got a chance to do "girl stuff," but I would really like to. How do I go about telling my dad I'm not just "one of the guys?"

—Not just one of the guys

Phoebe sat at the table, her eyes fixated on the computer screen. She didn't know what to tell this girl; all she could think about was the death of her own mother.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the timer going off. She leapt out of her chair before she realized that the noise was just the timer she had set for the spaghetti. Phoebe exited her email and shut her laptop. She then turned off the timer and checked on the spaghetti. Finding that the spaghetti was done, she put it through a strainer and then transferred the pasta to a bowl.

After transferring the tomato sauce to a bowl, Phoebe placed the two bowls on the counter. She then decided to check on Paige and announce that dinner was ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige continued to read through the book, startled at all the things Prue had been able to find. She now felt as if she knew nothing about her lifestyle and how her powers worked. Paige had just about reached the end of the book. She turned the page and saw that letters were miraculously appearing before her eyes. The letters suddenly stopped and the book disappeared.

Paige heard footsteps on the stairs. She quickly flopped down on her bed and pretended to be asleep. She heard Phoebe telling Piper and Leo that dinner was ready.

"Please tell me you didn't cook," Piper says.

"I did; I cooked spaghetti," Phoebe replies.

Piper mumbled something inaudible to Phoebe, and once again footsteps were heard on the stairs.

Paige kept her eyes closed, knowing Phoebe would soon be in to check on her. The door creaked open and Phoebe crossed the room to Paige's bed. She hesitates for a moment, unsure if she should wake her sleepy sister. Phoebe sits down on the bed next to Paige, who moves slightly as if aware of her sister. Phoebe touches her sister lightly on the cheek and Paige slowly opens her eyes as if she were slowly coming awake.

"Dinner's ready," Phoebe whispers.

"I'm not hungry," Paige says. All she wanted was to read the last page of the book. Prue obviously had a message for her.

"You need to eat. You haven't eaten all day," Phoebe replies.

"That's not true!" Paige protests.

"Crackers don't count," Phoebe replies, grabbing her sister's hand and helping her out of bed.

Phoebe led her sister down the stairs and dished up a plate for her. Piper and Leo were already at the table eating. Phoebe sat her sister's plate down and then proceeded to fill one for herself. She took her usual seat at the table next to Paige and across from Piper. Leo sat on the end.

"Phoebe I have to say the spaghetti is actually OK," Piper says after taking a huge bite.

"It's more than OK, it's excellent," Leo adds.

"Thank you," Phoebe happily replies.

Paige on the other hand takes small bites and stirs the spaghetti around on her plate.

The sound of the door opening causes the quartet to drop their forks suddenly. When Henry entered the room, they breathed a sigh of relief and all resumed their activities.

"Oohhh spaghetti," Henry says as he crosses the room. He fixes himself a plate before taking his place across from Paige.

"When did you get here?" Henry asks Phoebe.

"This morning," Phoebe replies between bites.

The table became silent. Paige stared down at her plate and tried to make it look like she was focusing intently on swirling her spaghetti around her fork. The others followed suit.

Henry looked around him at the quiet table. Something was definitely going on between Paige's two appearances and Phoebe coming home. Everyone had his or her head bowed down.

"What is going on around here?" Henry breaks the silence. He looked across the table at Paige.

Paige kept her eyes on her plate as she continued swirling her spaghetti around her fork. Piper and Leo followed suit.

Phoebe looked from Paige to Piper. Seeing that neither of them was going to answer she says, "I think Paige should tell you."

"I don't want to talk about it!" Paige exclaims as she excuses herself from the table.

"But you haven't finished your dinner!" Henry protests.

"I'm not hungry," Paige retorts.

"I'll go talk to her," Phoebe says, starting to raise herself from the chair.

"No, I've got it," Piper says, removing the napkin from her lap and placing it on the table.

A silence fills the room.

"What?" Piper asks, "I can do it." Before anyone could protest she was gone.


End file.
